


S.E.X.

by 5 Seconds of Muke (zistysfosgerald)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ashton, Coming Inside, Inspired by Music, M/M, Riak of Male Pregnancy, S.E.X. by Nickelback, Top Luke, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/5%20Seconds%20of%20Muke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S is for the simple need.<br/>E is for the ecstasy.<br/>X is just to mark the spot,<br/>Because that's the one you really want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.E.X.

The music was playing in the room, and Ashton knew his boyfriend turned it on. He had an obsession with the band Nickelback, and this was his favorite song. Once in the room, Luke was in view and Ashton could see him dancing seductively to the song that was playing. He fought so hard not to go over there and rip off all his clothes, but he did decide that was going to happen soon.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Ashton almost laughed, but it didn't come out. Instead, it sounded sarcastic. Luke just rolled his eyes before continuing to dance.

"What's it look like, Ashley?" Luke smirked, and Ashton got closer. With that, Luke pulled his shirt off, and Ashton did the same.

"If I am reading this right, you're trying to seduce me?" Ashton said while Unbuckling his pants, and Luke continued to dance. His plan worked, and Ashton just couldn't stop staring at Luke's body. The lanky boy smirked as he rubbed his chest -- all while shaking his hips back and forth with such ease.

"Fuck, Luke," Ashton said as Luke pushed him on the bed. Quick to pull Ashton's pants along with his boxers down, Luke quickly got on his knees. Breath hitching in the back of Ashton's throat, causing Luke to smirk.

"You want it bad, huh?" Luke asked, voice deeper than usual. This drove Ashton crazy as he nodded frankly, but Luke wanted an answer.

"Tell me how bad you want my lips around your big cock!" Luke snapped, and Ashton jumped from shock. He wasn't expecting Luke to snap like that, but he definitely liked it. It was a huge turn on to hear the younger boy be dominant.

"I want -- I need your lips on my cock, please Luke--" Ashton's voice cracked, and Luke lowered his head so his breath was hitting Ashton's tip.

Licking the tip ever so slightly, Ashton gasped as goose bumps formed all over his exposed body. Luke smiled as he kissed the tip; teasing Ashton was the best part, or Luke thought at least. "Fuck, quit teasing me, ass!" Ashton moaned as Luke lightly licked the tip again.

"I can stop if you want?" Luke smirked, causing Ashton to roll his eyes.

"No, do what you do best." was all Ashton said before Luke started sucking on the tip of his cock. To Ashton, it felt amazing, and he wanted more -- hell, he needed more or he was going to go crazy.

Moaning against Ashton's tip, Luke started going down on him. "Fuck, you're truly amazing at this, babe." Ashton moaned, and Luke smirked as he stroked half of his cock with his right hand as he sucked. He couldn't wait to fuck Ashton as hard as he could -- only because it had been awhile since they had sex. Luke was definitely missing the feeling of Ashton's ass tightening around his cock.

"You taste good, Ash!" Luke said as he stopped sucking to breathe.

While he was gaining his breath back, he started to stroke Ashton's uncut cock. Luke loved Ashton's cock, and he loved worshipping it. "Your cock is so hard for me, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Ashton moaned as Luke rubbed his thumb against the tip.

"Tell me how much you want me to fuck you. Tell me how hard you want it, Ash." Luke continued to suck after he had said that.

"I-I want you to fuck me like a dirty slut! I want so hard. Please?" Ashton begged, and Luke stopped sucking so he could stand up.

"Good, because you're going to get it rough, Ashley!" Luke winked as he walked over to their dresser drawer.

"Shit." Luke muttered as he stroked his length. They were out of luck, only because there wasn't any condoms.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Ashton asked with concern, and Luke sighed.

"We're out of condoms." Luke stated, and Ashton laughed.

"Dude, just fuck me. We don't need a fucking condom!" Ashton laughed, and Luke shrugged.

"I guess you're right -- I mean, we've been in a relationship for three years." Luke smiled as he grabbed the bottle of lube.

Putting the lube on, he put some on his fingers and walked over to Ashton. "Bend over, baby," Luke ordered before pushing a finger into Ashton's ass.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Luke commented as he moved it in and out of Ashton's ass.

"Well no shit sherlock!" Ashton said with a sassy tone of voice.

"Stop being sassy or I'll stop and go to bed!" Luke stated, and Ashton rolled his eyes as he felt another finger slip inside of his asshole. His fingers were nice and cold because of the lube.

"Fuck -- that feels--"

"Good? I know that, slut." Luke spat, and Ashton moaned as Luke began to slowly push in a third finger into his tight ass.

"Luke, please... I'm ready for you to take me," Ashton admitted, and Luke smirked as he pulled his fingers out.

Putting lube on his cock, Ashton started to spread his ass so it would be easy for Luke to push in. Luke lined up quickly with his entrance, and started to push into his gaping ass. "Fuck." Luke gasped, and Ashton moaned. He was definitely tight, and all thoughts of the "No condom" situation left both their minds.

"You're tight, Ash." Luke stated with a moan, and Ashton placed his forehead on the bed.

"F-fuck, you're so big!" Ashton moaned, and Luke rubbed his back with his left hand. His right hand was firmly grasping Ashton's ass, and Ashton liked that.

Luke waited until Ashton told him it was okay to move, and when he muttered the words, Luke moved at a slow pace. "Faster, Lukey!" Ashton whimpered, and Luke decided not to make him beg this time.

"You feel so good, baby," Luke moaned as he slapped Ashton's ass. Not too hard, and not too soft; the way Ashton liked it.

"Fuck me hard, Luke, please." Ashton pleaded, and Luke was happy to fulfil his request.

Luke wasn't one for making love; instead, he really enjoyed rough sex. Ashton liked boyh, but preferred rough the most.

"I'm already going to--" Ashton moaned before coming on the bed. Luke smirked at victory as he felt his own orgasm creep closer to release.

"Fuck, can I come inside?" Luke asked, and Ashton moaned a 'yes' before Luke came inside of Ashton.

Pulling out, they both got in there places for bed. They decided to take a shower in the morning when they gained their breath back.

"I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Lukey, I love you too."

With that, they both drifted off to sleep and they couldn't wait for round two.


End file.
